This type of connector is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
As shown in FIG. 25, an IC card connector (connector) 900 disclosed in Patent Document 1 comprises a housing 910 and a frame 920 each of which is to be attached to a circuit board 990. The frame 920 has engagement pieces 922 and an upper plate portion 924. The frame 920 holds ground terminals 930. Each of the ground terminals 930 has two engagement lugs 932. Each of the engagement lugs 932 is formed with a projecting end 934. The circuit board 990 is formed with attachment holes 992. When the connector 900 is attached to the circuit board 990, first of all, the housing 910 is fixed to the circuit board 990. Next, the engagement pieces 922 and the upper plate portion 924 of the frame 920 are attached to the housing 910, and the engagement lugs 932 of the ground terminal 930 are then inserted into each of the attachment holes 992. Each of the projecting ends 934 of the engagement lugs 932 is pressed to a wall surface of each of the attachment holes 992, so that the frame 920 is attached to the circuit board 990.